Heavenly Broken
by Bruna F
Summary: E tudo o que você estava tentando fazer era salvar a si mesma.//Draco & Hermione//Shortfic//


aqui vamos nós. nem _Draco Malfoy_, nem_ Hermione Granger_, nem _Harry Potter_ ou os vários elementos da fanfic relacionados e ele me pertencem. é tudo da tia **J.K** e ela ganhou bastante dinheiro por isso. agora, essa fanfic é minha, só minha ;)

* * *

**Heav****en****ly Broken  
**

* * *

_Everyday__ I sit here waiting_

_Everyday just seems so long_

_And now I've had enough of all the hating_

_Do we even care, it's so unfair_

_Any day it'll all be over  
_

* * *

**Dezembro, 13**

A chuva escorria pelas janelas, e tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era em como ela deveria levar consigo meus pecados, ao invés de relembrá-los. Poesia, afinal, já não era mais aplicável a mim, e toda vez que chovia minha mente fazia questão de lembrar o primeiro dia de Fevereiro.

Uma corrente de ar fazia as páginas dos livros se virarem e espalhava o aroma de pó e madeira. E assim como os jardins me pareciam campos derrotados de batalhas, a biblioteca, antes tão acolhedora, me parecia a mesma prisão de todos os outros lugares, onde o silêncio dos livros sussurrava lembranças de erros passados que tanto desejava esquecer.

Mas esse cenário de desolação era o mesmo de todos os outros lugares.

Desde que a guerra fora declarada terminada, sendo meu lado o vencedor, mesmo a duras penas, as expressões nos rostos não se diferenciavam muito da encontrada no meu. A euforia da vitória não superava a dor da perda, e a depressão que assolava o país não excluía nenhum lar.

Eu era ingrata, eu sou ingrata. Muito sangue foi derramado para que eu pudesse estar ali, e mesmo assim continuava a viver como se estivesse morta.

Tudo morto, e Draco Malfoy na mesa ao lado.

Olhar para ele fazia-me pensar que eu estava relativamente bem, mesmo que isso não fizesse sentir-me bem. Nada parecia mais sem vida do que ele com seu aspecto doentio, onde mesmo com nítido esforço a pele pálida e os olhos vagos não conseguiam esconder o quão interna e exteriormente quebrado ele estava.

Mas a dívida de sangue precisava ser paga, e foi nesse ser quebrado que eu depositei toda minha esperança.

* * *

_Almost giving up on trying_

_Almost heading for a fall_

_And now my mind is screaming _

_I've __gotta__ keep on fighting_

_But then again it doesn't end_

* * *

**Dezembro, 25**

A chuva transformara-se em neve, que caia lentamente, tornando a paisagem branca e inocente, fazendo jus à data mas não a mim.

Ouvia o som de passos no piso de pedra, não muito longe, aproximando-se rápida e agressivamente. Um minuto sem respirar.

Parou e me olhou.

"Feliz Natal, Draco"

"Feliz Natal, Granger"

* * *

_Everyday there's nothing new_

_And now I'm just trying to find some hope_

_To try and hold onto_

_And it starts again It'll never end_

* * *

**Fevereiro, 1**

Era a minha primeira visita a Hogsmeade no ano. Como sempre, meus propósitos ali eram muito diferentes dos que um dia haviam sido.

Meus olhos o encontraram rapidamente, sozinho, afastando-se do povoado e da massa de alunos despreocupados e sorridentes. Heresia. Corri até ele, que continuou a caminhar como se não tivesse percebido minha presença.

Aliás, correr atrás dele fora a única coisa que eu fizera nos dois últimos meses. Tentando iniciar uma conversa não monossilábica, tentando extrair algum sorriso, tentando fazer com que ele apenas me chamasse pelo primeiro nome. E lá estava eu, novamente, em silêncio.

Olhei algumas vezes para trás, para descobrir apenas o quão distantes estávamos dos outros. A paisagem nunca me parecera tão bela e sombria ao mesmo tempo.

Porém, mesmo sem nenhuma troca de palavras, mesmo com apenas o som dos nossos passos, e mesmo sem nossos olhares terem se cruzado ao menos uma vez, naquele silêncio, eu jamais me sentira tão próxima a alguém.

E pela primeira vez temi essa proximidade.

Deixei-me então ficar para trás, peguei um pouco de neve com a mão e arremessei diretamente na nuca de Draco Malfoy.

Ele parou, olhando para baixo, ainda sem me encarar. Seu movimento seguinte foi tão repentino que eu só percebi que ele revidava quando outra bola de neve me acertou.

O vento batia em meu rosto, contrastando com minha pele quente e avermelhada. Enquanto corria meu pulmão comprimia-se para respirar, minha garganta ardia e eu já me sentia febril. Esqueci quem eu era, quem ele era, esqueci o absurdo de duas pessoas tão diferentes estarem ali, juntas, como dois amigos. Em plena fuga da cruel realidade , rindo e me divertindo como eu jamais cogitara poder ao lado daquele que um dia forma meu inimigo, eu acreditava ter enfim, alcançado meu objetivo.

Quando eu já estava cansada demais para continuar, joguei-me no chão, tendo a queda amortecida por um monte de neve. Meu corpo estremeceu ao entrar em contato completo com algo tão gelado, e logo depois me surpreendi quando ele deitou-se ao meu lado.

Virei-me para observá-lo, ignorando a sensação do meu rosto congelar. Sua pele perdera a palidez doentia, dando lugar a um tom rosado que me trazia imagens mentais felizes. Ele retirou as luvas molhadas, e eu, sem pensar, tomei sua mão na minha.

Em um relance ele olhou para mim, e depois começou a mirar fixamente o céu. Fiz o mesmo, cogitando como ele poderia estar tão limpo tendo passado pelas tempestades de Novembro.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, tudo, afinal, passava. Não importava quando, mas minha dor também haveria de passar. Nesse pensamento vago encontrei uma espécie de consolo e encorajamento. A partir daquele momento, então, as coisas melhorariam.

Mas eu era Hermione Granger, e uma promessa feita pelos céus não era o suficiente.

Com delicadeza, pressionei nossos dedos contra a neve, afundando-os lentamente. No começo, não senti nada. Porém poucos segundos depois a sensação de que eles queimavam começou, para ser substituída pela de que eles realmente congelariam.

Alastrava-se rapidamente, endurecendo minha mão e subindo pelo braço. Draco nada falava, e eu ainda estava maravilhada pela sensação de que, apesar da dor e da vontade de interromper o contato, nós estávamos juntos, sofrendo, mas juntos.

E ouvi a voz dele, vinda de muito longe para acabar com a minha utopia.

"Você não vai agüentar por muito tempo"

Fechei os olhos, tentando negar a verdade das palavras. Entrelacei a mão dele na minha, tentando enterrá-las mais fundo ainda. O sangue pararia de circular, mas pararia ao mesmo tempo em que o dele. Tentei ainda resistir quando ele começou a trazer nossas mãos para cima.

A verdade é que eu vinha tentando provar alguma coisa a nós dois, tentando salvar-nos. Eu havia me acostumado com a realidade que eu criara, onde Draco Malfoy precisava da minha ajuda, onde eu poderia ajudá-lo, onde eu poderia me ajudar. O sentimento de superioridade me era extremamente familiar e reconfortante. Mas eu estava me enganando ao pensar que ele deixaria que eu o utilizasse daquela maneira.

"Ninguém te culpa pelo aconteceu."

Virei meu rosto de maneira a encontrar o olhar dele. Não absorvi o que ele dissera por algum tempo, me perdendo nos olhos cinzas, na crueldade e frieza dos olhos cinzas. Na sinceridade deles.

Então vieram as lembranças. No início apenas imagens desconexas que meu cérebro teimava em trazer a tona todas as noites, em todos os meus sonhos. Depois os gritos, as pessoas correndo, a confusão dentro e fora da minha cabeça, os lampejos de luz verde, o medo, o desespero, a falta de controle. E por último, a voz dela. A voz provocante e desdenhosa saída de lábios finos e vermelhos, a voz que deixava bem claro quais seriam suas próximas palavras.

"Foi apenas... Um acidente grave."

"Pansy Parkinson está morta, Draco."

Lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo meu rosto, e por mim elas congelariam ali. Por que a verdade era aquela, eu a matara, e não importava o que diziam, não importava a compreensão. Ela estava morta, pelas minhas mãos, e nada justificava isso.

"Seu problema é que você gosta do seu sofrimento. Você se sente confortável com ele. E enquanto for assim não vai conseguir livrar-se dele também, por mais que eu duvide que seja isso o que deseja."

Eu tentava ignorá-lo. Desde quando a voz de um Malfoy tornara-se a voz da verdade, desde quando ele tinha moral para me falar aquilo, desde quando ele conseguia me entender melhor do que eu mesma?

"Você também não tem muito pelo que sofrer, não é mesmo? Afinal, não foi da sua varinha que saiu o feitiço que matou dumbledore."

Machucar. Eu sabia que aquele era um assunto delicado para ele, eu sabia que era isso que tanto o atormentava, até mais que a morte dos pais. E eu precisava que ele sofresse também.

"Eu não fui capaz de fazê-lo, mas não por nenhum motivo nobre grifinório, apenas por que eu não consegui. Mas eu pelo menos não fico pelos cantos, tentando salvar algumas almas para comprar de volta a minha."

Naquele momento, eu o odiava. Não importa o quanto ele sofresse, ele nunca deixaria de ser o mesmo menino cruel e maldoso de sempre, ele nunca deixaria de tentar ferir o mais fundo possível nos outros. Eu odiava Draco Malfoy, sua sinceridade crua e o não poder mais odiá-lo.

Meus lábios estavam selados, por falta do que falar. Lágrimas ainda brotavam nos meus olhos, mas interiormente eu já me sentia seca. E tudo o que eu queria era que ele me abraçasse, que dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, que ele me protegesse, que me beijasse. Ele porém continuou parado, e tudo o que recebi foi um beijo frio e agressivo do vento.

"Eu... Agradeço, pelo o que tem tentado fazer, por ao menos se importar. Mas você não está em condições de ajudar ninguém, Hermione."

E fiquei parada ali, enquanto ele se levantava e se afastava, me deixando sozinha. E sozinha continuei até me cansar, até as lágrimas secarem, o céu começar a escurecer, até a dor parecer cessar, até eu conseguir voltar ao castelo.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram no salão principal, iluminado e aquecido. Eu me sentia mais leve, menos angustiada. Sorri para ele, e pude jurar que seus lábios se movimentaram um pouco para cima.

Uma promessa silenciosa, um voto de luta. Unidos, como jamais se esperaria de uma grifinória e um sonserino.

Já não importava mais.

* * *

**N/A**: As frases em itálico são trechos da música _Heavily Broken_, das **The Veronicas**. Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita para o VI Challenge Draco/Hermione do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras, e ficou com o primeiro lugar. 

e eu amo incondicionalmente Draco Malfoy e sua sinceridade crua :)


End file.
